Falling in love
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: Romeo and Wendy rival at school for the smartest. Spring break came and she has to go camping. There she meets Romeo. What will happen? Eve and Cheila are also there to help. RomeoxWendy ONE SHOT


**Please enjoy this one shot I made! I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Presenting: Falling in Love**

* * *

Wendy Marvell is the smartest kid in the class. She was proud of it. All her classmates were nice to her and never bullied. She was quite happy about it. She always got straight As in all her classes. She was proud of it. Wendy was even the best in extra-curricular activities. Stuff like Kendo, track and field, gymnastics. Even things like honour choir and band. It was all good. She was nice with all the teachers, followed the rules and never made any enemies. And so, she was rewarded being the president of the student council.

Then there was vice-president, Romeo. He was actually going to become student-president but, he broke a few rules. But he was still able to become vice. He worked hard and studied hard. He only joined a few clubs. Judo and Kendo. All the other clubs fight over who get Romeo if he gets bored of Judo and Kendo. He wasn't the perfect role-model for the school, but the best for the boys.

* * *

"Have a nice spring break everyone!" The teacher faked a smile.

School went by pretty quickly.

"Now student council president please say a few words." The teacher moved aside. He's calling me to do a speech. I just want to go home and watch anime already!

"Everyone please have a safe and fun spring break. Make sure to finish your homework , and don't do it last minute. It could ruin your grade." After my speech al the girls cheered. This was because I am the role-model for the school.

"Now vice-president please say a few words too."

I don't like him. He always tops me and sometimes gets in the way of my reputation. What even sucks is that apparently students ship us together. I WOULD NEVER LIKE HIM IN MY LIFE!

"Everyone, make sure live to the fullest!" The boys started to cheer. Weird how they look up to him.

He sat down and the teacher said his last words, "NOW GO!"

DING! DING! The school bell rang and school was over for a while. Yes! I could watch anime!

* * *

"We're going camping." My mom said.

"We're going tomorrow so get your stuff ready." My dad said.

"Sure." I ran upstairs to my room and packed my stuff. Yeah! Laptop time now!

* * *

"Why do I have to go camping too?!" I protested. I am Romeo, a vice-president! Why can't I just skip out this year?

"Romeo, we said you are going so you are going!" My mom protested.

"Now go pack your stuff right now because we're leaving tomorrow." My dad yelled.

"Okay." I said in fear from his yell and ran to my room on the main floor. I packed one luggage and I was ready. There life's done!

"Romeo! Dinner time!" My mom said happily. She's not angry anymore?

* * *

**The next day:**

"Mom! I'm bored!" I screamed. There's no wi-fi and none of my cousins are here. I think, and if they're here they're late.

"Wendy! Go outside and enjoy the sunshine!" My mom yelled unpacking the bags in the tent.

"Enjoy with who?" I asked.

"My co-workers. They set up the camping trip for us."

"Fine."

Outside I saw two other tents, the colours were blue and white. Why white? It gets dirty easily. But the two tents were huge. Are they rich?

I set up a chair and sat near the fire pit. There wasn't even a fire in it. I was breathing in air. It smells and tastes good. Why does it smell good and taste good? I don't know.

"MOM I DON'T WANT TO GO OUTSIDE!" Someone from the white tent screamed. Why don't they want to go outside?

Instead of someone coming out from the white tent, two people from the blue tent came out.

"Love!" A pink haired girl said.

"Shut up with your 'love'!" A boy said.

"Who are you guys?"

"No, no the question is who are you. Answer for love!" The girl smiled.

"Okay, I'm Wendy Marvell. Fairy Tail's student president."

"I'm Eve Tearm. Blue Pegasus' student president."

"And I'm Cheila Blendy. Lamia Scales' vice-president. It's all for love!" She made a shape of a heart.

"Wow, you guys are part of the council too. But in different schools of course." I sighed. At least they're like me. But I think richer because we're in elite schools. I just barely made it to Fairy Tail. But Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale are was more elite.

"But I'm surprised Romeo didn't make it to student president." Eve wondered.

"WHO CALLED MY NAME?!" Someone from the white tent said.

Romeo randomly came out of the tent and looked at us.

"WHY IS HE HERE?" I so hate him!

"What's wrong about him?" Eve asked.

"He rivals my reputation at school." I explained.

"It's the really-bad-girl-in-kendo-and-'president'!" Romeo screamed.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"Oh you two are the most shipped couple at school? You must be dating for love!"

"We're not dating!" Romeo and I said in unison.

"But you guys are so perfect for each other!" Romeo said.

"UMMM. NO!"

"Girls and boys you could make a fire and roast marshmallows together!" Cheila and Eve's mom screamed. They're mom handed them the materials then she left.

"I guess let's make the fire." Romeo said.

"Yeah! There's a fire for love!" Cheila cheered.

I rushed for a metal stick and a marshmallow then started to roast it. I know how to perfectly make it golden.

"Wow! Yours is golden!" Romeo said, amazed.

I felt my face become a bit hotter. Is it because of the fire? I can say it's not because of Romeo.

"Ah! Wendy your face is red!" Eve pointed at me.

I lifted my arm to hide my face. "No I'm not."

* * *

Wendy is just so cute sometimes. But sometimes she can be really annoying. I like that. But I don't like her.

"I'm red because the fire." She said.

"Sure. Are you sure it's just not me?" What am I saying?!

"N-no it's not! Fire! Because of fire!" She freaked out.

"It's all because of love!" Cheila smiled again. Her smile is so weird sometimes. And it's really weird how she always says stuff about love.

Then time went by as we roasted our marshmallows and ate them. We also told stories about our life. Wendy didn't really say anything about her life. I really wanted to hear stuff about it. Wait. Why do I want to hear about her life?

* * *

My marshmallow is golden again! Anyways Cheila just finished telling her story about her first love. I was so touched. It was such a beautiful story! Romeo didn't really say anything. That sucks because I thought his life was way more interesting. Wait. Why did I think it was interesting?

"Tell us about your past Wendy!" Romeo suggested.

"Not really weird. It's just a normal past."

"Done for love?" Cheila asked.

"Yea."

"Already?" Eve asked.

"Yea."

"Then let me tell you guys about my second love! I was rivaling this boy for vice-president at our school, but he lost and became the part of the council with an authority under mine. But he became more and more dazzling as he worked with me. And somehow he's family friends with our family and so I fell in love with him. Then we dated but he had to leave so we broke up. That's my second love." Cheila finished her second love story.

* * *

The beginning was just like Wendy's and my life. Not the end because we're not dating and I'm not leaving any time soon. Weird, she's like a fortune teller telling my love life.

* * *

"That's not real." Eve whispered to me.

"I know, but I want them to become a couple and date for love!" Cheila whispered back to Eve.

"Oh, I see. I'll make a story like that too." Eve whispered.

Eve made up his story but in different scenes.

* * *

Wow. Eve has a love life too! I don't, people say I don't have a love life because I'm Wendy. Because I'm Wendy?

Eve and Cheila stories are almost the same. Like they're telling about my life. But there's no one out there who likes me. I turned my head and saw Romeo. I quickly turned my head to the other side to hide my redness. Why is this happening to me?

* * *

Wendy definitely blushed when she turned her head. Does she like me? I'll ask.

I grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her near me. I looked at her straight in her eyes and asked, "Do you like me?"

After a few seconds my stupid idea hit my head. WHY DID I SAY THAT?

* * *

Maybe I am falling in love with Romeo. Even if I said I would never fall in love with him. I think I am.

"Yeah." I said, starstrucked.

"KYA~" Cheila and Eve said in happiness.

"My dreams of love for them came true!" Cheila fangirled more.

Then I realised what I said and pushed him away. "What are you doing to me?!" I ran away to my tent and hid myself in my loads of blankets. "It's cold." I whispered.

* * *

**The next day:**

"You know I like you too." Romeo said while he budged me.

"I do too." I blushed back.

* * *

**This one shot was made when I couldn't make it over the weekend because I went on vacation. And I made this on while we were driving back to the place I live.**

**Review?**

**~Bai**


End file.
